


More Than Meets the Eye

by silverraven



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which assumptions are made and chair!sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://hebrewhammer42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hebrewhammer42.livejournal.com/)**hebrewhammer42** for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

You’d think after over thirty years of living, Leonard would have learned to stop making assumptions about people, that first-impressions weren’t always correct. Especially when it came to one James T. Kirk.

After their first meeting in the shuttle and in the weeks that followed (the kid seeming to have an uncanny ability to appear when Leonard was walking to class or eating lunch at the student center cafeteria) Leonard had made presumptions.

He’d thought that Jim was pretty, hell you’d have to be blind not to notice that, those clear crystal blue eyes, pink pouty lips that almost begged for a cock. Fuck, the kid was gorgeous and damn well knew it. Gorgeous with not much else going on inside his head besides thoughts of sex. Jim was always taking the time to stare appreciatively at anything with breasts, flirting with almost every female cadet he passed.

Leonard had thought him cocky, brash, reckless, with a devil may care attitude that would get him killed long before he ever made captain. He hardly studied, never took classes seriously. So when the first semester was over, Leonard was dumbfounded to find out Jim had received the highest scores in all his classes.

A month later, when classes had resumed and Leonard had arrived to news of his previous roommate having left the academy due to a family emergency and that Jim was now assigned to his room, he didn’t even raise an eyebrow.

Sure, Jim was pretty, but he was smart too, Leonard was beginning to see that. Jim just liked to hide it, all part of his deception, to keep people thinking he was a screw-up, his overconfidence was a camouflage.

Yeah, Jim was pretty but after two years, Leonard had seen Jim up close, he'd seen the blemishes. And, heaven help him, it was those imperfections that had made Jim downright breathtaking in Leonard’s eyes.

He had stopped making assumptions about Jim Kirk long before he took the Kobayashi Maru for a third time.

At least he thought he had.

Jim was straight, that was a given, not an assumption. Never once had Leonard seen him date, kiss, flirt, or otherwise proposition a man. Never once had any of the sex escapades that Jim loved to tell him about when Leonard was trying to study involve another male.

They had been safely back on Earth for a few days, cleaning out their room, Jim about to be given command of the Enterprise, when Jim had proved Leonard wrong again.

Jim kissed him, tentative, clumsy and with so much want in his eyes that for a moment Leonard forgot how to breathe. The kiss had been far from earth-shattering but when their lips parted, Jim had the goofiest grin painted across his face.

That was all they did, at first, kiss. Soft, inquiring, getting to know you kisses. Hands that never went below the waist, instead they mapped the contour of Leonard’s shoulders, his own fingers tangling in Jim’s thick hair. Leonard’s belief that Jim didn’t do slow, that he preferred the wham bam thank you ma'am style was blown to bits.

It was weeks later when Jim had finally pulled Leonard down onto his bed and ineptly attempted to blow him that he realized the truth, Jim had no experience with men. He stuffed down the blaze of desire that swept through him, the wave of possessiveness, the way his heart panged at the knowledge that Jim was serious about this, about him. Instead, he moved Jim to lie face to face and grasped Jim’s hand, wrapping it around both their cocks, jerking them off until they came, satiated and sticky in the captain’s bed.

After that, they rubbed off on each other most times. Other times, Leonard would use his hands. Touch every patch of Jim’s skin before ever touching his cock, had Jim keening with need, begging to come long before Leonard would finally allow him release.

He would lie still as Jim explored his body, hesitant caresses and kisses as Jim learned what made Leonard come so hard he saw stars. The first time Jim had swallowed him without gagging, he had looked so darn proud and pleased with himself that Leonard didn’t have the heart to tell Jim he had learned to deep-throat in less than half the time it had taken Jim.

He had expected things to pick up after that, that Jim would want the _fasthardnownownow_ sex that his cocksure grin and hotshot swagger portrayed.

Leonard really needed to stop making assumptions.

Jim didn’t speed things up, didn’t shove Leonard against a wall, didn’t demand a hard fucking over Leonard’s desk. He didn’t demand anything, always careful and fixed on Leonard’s pleasure, as if he was worried about taking something for himself.

Or, as if he was scared of doing something wrong, of losing Leonard.

_Damn kid_ , he thought, _stupid, foolish, kid_.

That also needed to stop making assumptions.

He had been standing right beside Jim that day on the bridge, the first time he had worn the command gold. There had been no mistaking what that bulge in Jim’s pants was.

So, the next time they were together, Leonard slowly burying his cock in Jim’s pliant body, he might have mentioned something along the lines of having an encore on a certain chair. The way Jim had gasped and his spine arched had been all the answer Leonard needed.

It wasn’t two days later that he had stepped out of the turbolift onto an almost empty bridge. Scowl firmly in place, he strode to the captain’s chair.

“You wanted to see me?”

“You wanted to see me… _captain_ ,” was Jim’s cheeky reply.

Leonard crossed his arms. “What do you want, Jim?” he sneered. No way was he going to make this easy for Jim. If he had to push to get Jim to finally just take what he wanted - what he and Jim both wanted – he would. He would do whatever it took to get Jim to realize there wasn’t a damn thing he could ever do to lose Leonard. “You want me to fuck you in the chair.”

Jim's eyes widened, his mouth momentary open before he said, “Of course not. This is the captain’s chair, Bones. Where the _captain_ sits and since _I’m_ the captain, it’s where my ass sits.”

He rolled his eyes about to ask ‘then what the hell do you want’ when he took in Jim’s posture. Leg’s sprawled out more than usual, ass closer to the edge so his groin was right – well, what do you know, Jim wanted a blowjob.

The way Jim bit his lip almost had Leonard falling to his knees, after all it’s not like he didn’t want to suck Jim off, he just wanted Jim to ask.

“What do ya want, Jim?” He raised an eyebrow, both men staring at each other as the seconds ticked by.

He was about to kneel when Jim cracked.

“Suck me.”

Leonard allowed himself a small smile before getting on his knees. He reached forward, lifting Jim’s shirt out of the way and working the zipper down, licking at the now exposed skin and Jim shifted slightly in his seat.

Jim sucked in his breath and Leonard couldn't resist lapping at the quivering skin of Jim’s navel, his hand taking out Jim’s erection. He pulled his head back to have a good look.

Jim was hard between them, cock flushed dark with a bead of moisture on the tip already.

Leonard dipped his head, opening his mouth to breath hot over the head.

Jim gasped, "Oh," so quietly that Leonard almost didn't hear, and shifted his legs further apart, as far as the chair would allow. " _Please_."

He couldn't control the tremor that rolled through his body at Jim's soft demand, couldn't resist taking a big whiff of Jim's musky scent, licking a trail down the vein to the base, one hand gently cupping Jim's balls.

The moan Jim released went straight to Leonard's cock. It's then that he decided not to rush this, that he wanted Jim writhing in the chair, unraveled and begging to come.

He dragged his cheek up Jim's cock, never more thankful that he didn't have time to shave this morning. He felt pre-come smear across his cheek and wanted nothing more than to rub it in.

The noise Jim made was guttural, one hand reaching out, thumb sliding across the wetness and Leonard turned his head, lazily sucking at the digit for a taste.

"Fuck," Jim rasped.

One taste was not enough, not even close to enough, and Leonard looked back down, tonguing at the slit before closing his mouth over the crown. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Jim's white knuckled grip on the armrests, as if it's all he could do to keep his hands there.

He slid down Jim's length, about halfway and pulled back. Repeating the motion, again and again until Jim's hips jerked.

Time to show the little snot he wasn't the master of all things sex related. Leonard raised he eyes until they met the laser blue of Jim's, tightened his lips around the width, and in one smooth motion, moved his mouth all the way down, swallowing effortlessly.

"Holy shit, Bones." Jim's eyes widened, staring at Leonard in awe, as if he'd done something magical.

He hummed, the action causing Jim's cock to twitch, a string of pre-come flowing down Leonard's throat. He lifted up, till only the head was in his mouth and sucked lightly, a tease, was rewarded by a high, frustrated sound from Jim's lips.

"Please, Bones, I - I w-wanna," Jim stuttered, voice catching and Leonard checked off begging.

He closed his eyes, shifting to a more comfortable position on his knees, starting to move his head up and down, losing himself in this. He could probably spend hours just sucking Jim off. His own cock was aching, pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his pants, throbbing with a need to come from this alone, the feel of Jim in his mouth, the way Jim was coming apart for him.

Leonard thought about touching himself, blowing Jim while jerking off but decided not to, wanting to focus all his attention on Jim, on the way Jim's body was thrashing against the chair.

He opened his eyes at the sensation of Jim's hand against his hollowed cheek, his cock spasming when he glanced at Jim's face, flushed, glistening with sweat, biting his swollen bottom lip. Jim's fingers caressed Leonard carefully, skimming up to his hair and gently combing through it and Leonard's had enough, wanting Jim to fuck his mouth, wanting Jim to just fucking _take_.

He folded his hands behind his back, relaxed his mouth and stilled his movements, felt Jim's whine more than he heard it. He looked up at Jim through his eyelashes, meeting his gaze, _come on, take_ , he thought.

The way Jim's eyes widened was almost comical, the fingers in his hair tightening until Jim's fingernails were scraping his scalp, and finally, there's a small thrust.

_That's it, come on_. Leonard didn't move as the next thrust of Jim's hips was a little more forceful, never taking his eyes off Jim's. Something seemed to snap in Jim as he suddenly fisted his hand in Leonard's hair and used the other to cup the back of Leonard's head, slamming his cock down Leonard's throat.

Fuck yes, he let his body go completely slack, his own dick leaking copiously, so close to coming but so far away. Every jerk of Jim's hips had Leonard's stomach coiling tighter and tighter.

" _God_ ," Jim breathed, voice husky. "Look at you, just fucking _look_ at you. Thought about this all day. Wanted you on your knees, just like this since the day they made me captain. Fuck, Bones, since the day we met on the shuttle."

Some knot in Leonard's belly suddenly loosened at Jim's confession, he'd been hard since the moment his knees hit the floor but nothing compared to the heat and lust coursing through him at Jim's orgasm. He swallowed as best he could but didn't get it all, semen smearing across his lips and dripping down his chin when he pulled back.

"Here, Bones," Jim rasped, pulling him up with a trembling hand, "come up here."

He crawled up Jim's body, body shaking with need, and Jim licked at his mouth, cleaning Leonard's face before kissing him.

Leonard scrambled at his fly, trying to free his erection. "Jim, Jim, need to -" he broke off when he touched his cock and then Jim's hand was there too, pumping Leonard hard and fast until he came between them, slumping onto Jim.

"That was awesome," Jim said happily into the side of Leonard's neck. "We have got to do that again. This chair was made for fucking."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Should I leave you and the chair alone?"

Jim chuckled, a warm gust of air blowing across Leonard's jaw. "Come on, Bones, you know you want to."

And what if he did? So what if the image of bending Jim over one of the armrests made his spine tingle?

"It'll be so hot," Jim continued, "you on my lap, riding me."

He blinked, that wasn't what he had been thinking but the thought had Leonard shuddering. The idea of it, the two of them on the captain's chair, naked, working himself up and down Jim's cock, his thighs burning as Jim leaned back and watched - lust jolted through Leonard so intense he thought he would be hard again if he hadn't come only minutes ago.

"Or maybe I'll bend you over one of the consoles, Spock's for instance...or maybe shove you against the wall."

Leonard grumbled, burrowing his face into Jim's shoulder. "You're incorrigible."

"You're incredible," Jim countered, and something about the way he said that, so quick and sincere, had Leonard pulling his head back to look at Jim, his face more open than Leonard had ever seen.

He ain't incredible; he's a bitter divorcee that should have fought harder for his daughter and drinks way too much. There ain't nothing special about him, there's no reason Jim should be looking at him like that. Jim's the special one, the one that was going to do great things, hell he already saved Earth. Jim's the one that shined brighter than any nova.

He didn't tell Jim any of that, maybe one day, but for right now there's barely enough room for Jim, his ego, and Leonard in this relationship.


End file.
